


Needle & Thread

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friendship/Love, Game: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hope vs. Despair, Light Angst, Masters, No Dialogue, One Shot, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Once Caren gazed at her, smiling, Bazett suddenly felt calm, brimming with hope.





	Needle & Thread

Once Bazett stepped foot into the Holy Grail War, she knew there was a chance that she would never see the light of day.

She was told to keep her wits about her, to be wary of other Masters, and make sure that her Servant succeeded at all costs. She was also warned about the accursed priestess Caren, as whoever entangled with her would only bring chaos. At least, that was what she had thought to be right.

Bazett was certain she was on her own, but then the woman named Caren turned to her, her eyes shimmering and distant. Her light grey hair shone in the moonlight, and she looked as if she emerged from darkened waters. Caren held her hands together, a smile growing on her pale features, and looking upon Bazett, she was almost ecstatic to find her.

Once Caren gazed at her, smiling, Bazett suddenly felt calm, brimming with hope.

Bazett stiffly walked towards Caren and the priestess only opened her arms wide, leaving Bazett with a burst of warmth in her very being.


End file.
